Rose Tint My World
by CaughtNearInsanity
Summary: Eponine was used to not being seen. This mysterious girl captivating Courfeyrac and quickly becoming the object of his affections. This street girl also catches the interest of Enjolras, the revolution's leader, who is curious about the girl that his friend is so captured by.


"'Ponine!" The small figure called out to Eponine as it emerged from around a street corner in a sprint, followed by a man, one that Eponine did not recognize. The man called out after him, "Gavroche! Come back 'ere!" Gavroche swung his arms around his sister's thin waist and buried his face in the torn fabric of her favorite dress. Mucky tresses covering his visage as he nuzzled against her.

"Gav. What're you doing about here?" Eponine was a startled when suddenly short limbs latched onto her in a needy embrace, but recognized her sibling immediately. Pushing Gavroche's dirty blonde locks from his eyes, he glanced up at her, giving her a toothy, dimpled grin, bringing a simper to her own expression.

"Gavroche!" The man that had been following after the young boy had finally caught up with him, slightly out of breath and flushed from the exercise. Stopping, he rested his hands on his knees taking a moment to catch his breath before straightening himself. Eponine shifted her glance from the boy at her hip to the figure that approached, managing a friendly smile. "Oh." Courfeyrac breathed as he met Eponine's eyes. _She's beautiful._ After a moment of solid eye contact, the brunette barricade boy realized he had been staring, flustered, he struggled to summon words.

"This is Courf'," Gavroche interjected, releasing the young woman from his embrace. His dimpled grin mirrored hers and Courf' ultimately concluded that they were related. "Courf', this is my sister, 'Ponine." Eponine pulled the corners of her lips into a smile, inclining her head in a friendly nod. Courfeyrac reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "It's a pleasure, mademoiselle." He plastered his most charming smile before planting a chaste kiss to her knuckles. _A gentleman._ Eponine thought to herself as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks as his lips made contact with her skin.

Gavroche was the opposite of Eponine in almost every way but in personality. His blonde hair differed greatly with her dark chocolate curls. His bright cyan oculars contrasted with her rich mocha but they shared a mischievous gleam that was apparent in both sets. In both siblings one could tell there was a great fire within them, one that only came with a pureness of heart. Courfeyrac had seen this in the younger Thenardier with the time he had spent with him, and could only assume that his older sister possessed this quality as well.

"It's a pleasure, M'sieur." She bowed her head respectively, suddenly becoming self conscious of the tattered rags that were her sorry excuse for daily attire. She pushed her auburn locks away from her face and in front of her eyes. She took a moment to scrutinize her new acquaintance. He was respectably tall, with a muscular build. Raven curls constituted his hair and chocolate hues smiled.

Courfeyrac found himself admiring her olive skin. Her dark tresses hung in lose curls and rested at shoulder length. Courf' nodded courtly as he reached to mess with Gavroche's hair, earning him a playful glare as Gavroche patted it down to it's original state. "You can't just run away from me like that." Courf' spoke and gave what Eponine believed to be scolding look but failed to achieve it's purpose.

"Was he bothering you, M'sieur? My brother, he can be a bit of a troublemaker. I apologize if he caused you any distress." Shooting Gav a quick glare, Eponine pulled her brims into a sincere, apologetic smile. Courf' shook his head almost immediately to her inquisition, opening his mouth to speak before another voice interrupted, "He's my friend, 'Ponine. I wasn't being a bother, was I Courfeyrac?"

"No, not at all." Replied, almost squirming under Gav's intense gaze.

The younger boy's thin margins turned up into a triumphant smile, "See?"

Eponine still looked skeptical to the nature of the boys' relationship. Seeing the expression on her angelic features, Courfeyrac assured her that Gavroche was no bother and that he was a welcomed distraction from the work he was involved in with Les Amis. This caught Eponine's attention, she had heard Marius speak of Les Amis, and in return she inquired about the next meeting. _She's interested in the revolution_, Courfeyrac thought. _She's fierce._

"Won't you join the next meeting, Eponine? It's tonight at the Musain, it would be a worthy waste of your time." Courf' mused, hoping that she would agree, he wanted to see more of this captivating woman. Eponine nodded reluctantly, the faintest of smiles apparent, "I will be there. Thank you, Monsieur."

"'Ponine." Gavroche tugged at her dress, gesturing with his azure hues towards the figure of their father surrounded by a few members of his gang. Eponine swallowed thickly as she spotted him, the smile faded from face as her heart-rate picked up. 'I've got to get Gavroche out. Now.' It wouldn't end well if he spotted them. This was the only thought she had. Courf' followed her gaze curiously, narrowing his eyes at the man that lay at the end.

"I'll... I'll be there." Eponine replied absent-mindedly as she kept focused on her father at the far end of the square.

"Fantastic." Courfeyrac replied, unable to stifle a smile that Eponine didn't acknowledge before she gripped her brother's hand tugging him toward the alleyway. "I'll see you tonight!" He called after them as they disappeared around a corner, his voice lowering to a raspy whisper speaking to himself. "Until tonight, Eponine."


End file.
